


December Day 22

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [22]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Jeffrey Dean Morgan/Reader





	December Day 22

You had been dating Jeffrey for 2 years and engaged for 1 year, but he was still a little afraid to come to your parents house. He thinks that they don’t like him because of the age difference between the two of you. Honestly, they don’t care as long as he makes you happy and takes care of you.

Even if that is true, he still worries. Which is why you are in your hometown with your parents and he is 8 hours away from you at your shared home. He decided that he didn’t want to make it awkward and show up after his filming was done. The two of you were just going to do Christmas when you got back home. 

You missed him so much though and you were honestly thinking about going to get him and dragging him here. 

You were in your room laying on your bed with your eyes closed and your headphones blaring music. You didn’t hear the doorbell or your mom get excited when answering the door.

You didn’t hear your bedroom door open either so when someone leaned over you and kissed you on the lips you started to panic. It took a second to realize that you knew those lips.

You pulled him onto the bed for a hug and kissed him harder before pulling away.

“Jeff, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to finish filming and then go home?”

“Y/n, I couldn’t stay away from you. I missed you so much and I wanted us to be together for Christmas so here I am.”

“I missed you too. I thought I was going to have to drag you here.”

“Never. I always want to be with you, babe.”

This was the best Christmas gift ever.


End file.
